1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to vertically adjustable machinery mounts utilizing wedges having oblique engaging cam surfaces whereby relative translation between wedge engaging surfaces by a rotating screw and nut adjustment varies the height of the assembled mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Supports or mounts for machinery are known wherein the vertical dimension of the mount is adjusted by displacing engaging wedges having cam surfaces obliquely related to the axis of wedge adjustment wherein relative movement between the wedges will alter the vertical "thickness" of the assembly and thereby provide an adjustable support for the machinery or other heavy equipment.
Wedge type machinery mounts have the advantage of being economical and capable of firmly and rigidly supporting heavy weights, and yet provide a vertical adjustment The arrangement of the elements of a wedge machinery support are such that the total weight being borne by the unit is directly imposed upon the wedges and no weight is imposed upon the adjusting structure.
Adjusting structure commonly employed to translate the wedges of a wedge type machinery mount commonly consists of a threaded screw associated with one of the wedges for translating the associated wedge relative to a stationary wedge. Each of the wedges includes cam surfaces obliquely related to the direction of wedge movement, and the extent of vertical adjustment is determined by the angle of the engaging wedge surfaces, and the relative displacement occurring between the wedges.
As will be appreciated, with a wedge type machinery mount, the greater the relative movement between the wedges, the greater the vertical adjustment achieved. However, for practical reasons, the dimensions of the wedge type machinery mount must be limited. For instance, sufficient cam surface engaging areas must be maintained between the displaceable wedges to provide an adequate support base and sufficient area to prevent galling and excessive surface pressures. However, when a screw is used to relatively displace the wedges an excessively long screw is required if extensive vertical adjustment is desired. In known wedge type machinery mounts the location of the nut associated with the adjusting screw is fixed relative to at least one of the wedges thereby limiting the range of relative wedge adjustment by the length of the adjusting screw.